epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Defender
To do: everything about EBF1. The Defender is a midgame boss in and an elite foe in . Appearance The Defender looks like a robotic artillery unit with four metallic, wheeled legs and a large cannon placed on the turret. It also features two small machine guns near the legs. Besides changing the color, the EBF4 variant has a shorter antennae than the original. Overview In Epic Battle Fantasy, Defender attacks with melee, machine guns and explosions. It is weak against and damage. At low health, Defender will start firing its cannon, inflicting considerable area-of-effect damage. In Epic Battle Fantasy 4, Defender returns as a powerful foe in the Waste Disposal Plant. It is largely identical to its original visual appearance save for color - its body is grey instead of green. Along with its classic machine guns and melee attacks, Defender can now use various types of bombs as cannon shells. Unlike in EBF1, it doesn't gain a powerful attack at low health. As a mechanical foe, Defender is weak to Thunder and Bomb elements, but immune to Poison, as well as resistant to Wind and Earth. It is also immune to a number of status effects, including , , and , and resistant to all debuffs; that's more resistances than certain minibosses have. Defender also makes several appearances in Battle Mountain: * As a helper to the Dark Lance boss. * As the 33rd wave in the Monster Marathon. * As a possible wave in the Endless Battle. * Four Defenders form the last wave in the Waste Disposal Plant-themed foe rush, found on the same screen as the original Praetorian MKII battle. Make sure to prepare. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 4 and attacks. |HP = 900 |Atk = 6 |Def = 4 |Mag = 7 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 3.7 |Eva = 4.1 |Exp = 210 |AP = 23 |SP = 23 |Gold = 220 |Hit2HP = 20 |thunder = -80% |earth = 50% |poison = 100% |bomb = -80% |wind = 50% |burn = 100% |stun = 100% |freeze = 100% |psn = 100% |syphon = 100% |death = 100% |atkdown = 50% |magdown = 50% |defdown = 50% |mdedown = 50% |accdown = 50% |evadown = 50% |item1name = RAM Chip |item1chance = 25% |item2name = 7-Segment Display |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Gunpowder |item3chance = 100% |item4name = Blank CD |item4chance = 100% |item5name = Steel Plate |item5chance = 100% |item6name = Plastic |item6chance = 100%}} Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy (insert exact data here) * Stabs a player with a blade. * Slashes a player with two buzzsaws. * Fires its machine guns, hitting both players multiple times for light damage. * Fires a barrage of rockets, hitting both players a few times for moderate damage. * Fires its main cannon, hitting both players for heavy damage. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Attack6 = Flame Burst |Target6 = All |Power6 = 32 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 75% |Element6 = Fire |StatusChance6 = 10% |StatusStrength6 = 1x |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = B |Attack7 = Bullet Hell |Target7 = Centered |Power7 = 70/4 |Type7 = Magical |Element%7 = 75% |Element7 = Fire |StatusChance7 = 7% |StatusStrength7 = 1x |StatusIcon7 = |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Syphon7 = B |Berserk7 = B |Attack8 = Bind |Target8 = All |Type8 = None |Element8 = None |StatusChance8 = 80% |StatusStrength8 = 50% |StatusIcon8 = |Acc8 = 999% |Syphon8 = B |Berserk8 = B }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Hidden Blade; * >65% HP → Hidden Blade (4/20), Hidden Sawblades (4/20), Machine Guns (4/20), Rocket Barrage (4/20), Big Blast (1/20), Flame Burst (1/20), Bullet Hell (1/20), Bind (1/20); * ≤65% to >32% HP → Hidden Sawblades (2/10), Machine Guns (2/10), Rocket Barrage (2/10), Big Blast (1/10), Flame Burst (1/10), Bullet Hell (1/10), Bind (1/10); * ≤32% HP → Machine Guns (2/8), Rocket Barrage (2/8), Big Blast (1/8), Flame Burst (1/8), Bullet Hell (1/8), Bind (1/8). The Rocket Barrage attack was supposed to be blocked from use specifically for the 4 visually downscaled Defenders at the last wave of Battle Mountain's Waste Disposal Plant-themed foe rush, but the condition depends on the "scale" parameter instead of "graphicScale", which doesn't quite work and makes the check always positive, blocking the attack from any and all Defenders, and handing its usage chances to Hidden Sawblades. Before the Battle Mountain update, said condition did not exist, thus Rocket Barrage was an actual option. Trivia * The overall concept and design of the Defender seems to be heavily based on the enemies from the Metal Slug franchise. * As mentioned in EBF1 Gallery, Defender is named after the classic 1981 arcade video game Defender. * Several of the Defender's parts and weapons are based on parts in the Mecha Dress Up Game, similar to the Guardian and the Praetorian. * Defender itself isn't present in , but there are two foes based off it, retaining general design and power level: -themed Defender Mk III and -themed Bubbler MX-01. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes Category:Bosses